


Sing Me a Song

by stateofevans



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Other, Single Parents, single parent chris evans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stateofevans/pseuds/stateofevans
Summary: A day in the life of single!dad Chris Evans





	Sing Me a Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@stoleniove](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40stoleniove), [stxvetony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxvetony/gifts).



> I was in a gc on twitter and I started to think about how Chris probably will sing to his kids and how he'll probably be the best dad in the entire world. 2,000 words later, this one-shot was created. So @ my a4 + physics gc on twitter, this is for y'll.

Being a single dad at thirty-seven was really what Chris imagined himself like and yet, here he was. After nine years of being Captain America, the Boston dad life was a nice change. As Chris waited on the sidewalk for his daughter, Raine, to come bounding down the school steps and into his arms. He was used to this lifestyle now.   
He always knew that as soon as he had kids, he’d leave the Los Angeles lifestyle to have his kids grow up where he did. He had such a love for Boston, he wanted his kids to love it too. So, once he won the custody battle for Raine, he immediately left the west coast for the east.   
His parents agreed that Raine should grow up in Boston. She’d be out of the limelight and have the ability to make her own choices about the celebrity lifestyle. Chris wasn’t really one to be in the limelight before Raine. Now, he’s even more careful about stepping out. Sure, a baseball cap didn’t really do much, but really the only people who take photos are fans at sporting events, which Raine was not at.  
“Daddy!” Chris looked up from his phone and saw his daughter smiling and running down the steps towards her awaiting dad. She jumped when she got to him, Chris already in the process of picking her up. “Hi!”   
“Hey, Sweetheart. How was your day?”   
“Good! Mrs. Stevens said you get to come in for a day!” Chris smiled, kissing Raine’s cheek before putting her back down and letting her grab his hand and basically pull him away from the school towards their home. “Will you come in?”  
“What’s it for?”  
“Something about what you do.”  
“Career day?” Raine nodded, pressing the button to cross Comm. Ave. “When is it? I’ve got a job coming up and you may have to stay with Grandma and Grandpa.” Sure, Chris had enough money to probably last him a lifetime and Raine’s, but Boston is expensive, and he only wants the best for his daughter, so he took some small indie film director jobs near Boston. He wasn’t away as much as he would if he was still acting, but he was still away for a few weeks at a time.   
“She said March!”   
“I’ll see if I’m free, yeah? But if I am away, Grandpa will go. Okay?”  
“Kay, Daddy. Is Dodger home?”  
“Yeah, I didn’t really want him walking that far. He’s getting old like me.” Raine giggled, pulling Chris across the street when the walk signal was given.   
“You’re not old! You say you’re aged!”  
“That means old, Sweetie, just in a politer way.” Raine frowned, but didn’t argue, which Chris was glad about. She had his argumentative ways which made it difficult when he wanted her to eat vegetables and all she wanted was the ice cream that always was in the fridge. “Any homework?”  
“Math, but I’m the stupidest in the class so I don’t wanna do it.” Chris sighed, stopping his walk causing Raine to also stop. As Chris bent down, Raine kept looking at the ground, Chris taking her chin in his hand to make her look in his eyes.   
“Raine, you’re not stupid. You’re learning. You’re in first grade. If you knew math, I’d be concerned, okay? I promise you, you’ll get smarter each year. I’m going to help you until you don’t need it. Even then, I’ll still be at your side, just in case. You want to know a secret?” Raine smiled, nodding. “I failed math. Like, actually failed so badly that my mom, your grandma, had me retake a year of school. So, I’m not going to be mad, even if you don’t get math. We all have weaknesses, Raine, and if math happens to be the Evanses weakness then so be it, we’ll struggle together.” Raine giggled as Chris booped her nose, lifting her up into his arms as he stood, starting to walk towards their home again.   
“Can we get ice cream?”  
“After dinner, Raine. You know the deal by now. When we get home, I’ll get you a snack and you’ll do math while I do some grown up work, okay?”  
“You’ll help me?”  
“Always, Sweetheart.”   
~~  
“What the fuc-udge? Math isn’t supposed to fudging change, it’s math!” Dodger was watching Chris and Raine as they tried to figure out Raine’s math homework. It was going on seven and this is when they’d usually be getting ready for bed and watching whatever sports game was on. Chris was deadest on making sure that Raine was a diehard Boston fan. Yet, they were still stuck on the second math problem.  
“Swear jar, Daddy!” Chris was frustrated. When did first grade math problems get so hard? Raine was six years old, not a college student majoring in math.   
“Remind me later, Sweetheart. Kay, I think you would have to cut the apple in half?”   
“But I need it for seven people!”  
“I don’t know, Raine, I’m not a fucking teacher!” Raine flinched and Dodger moved away from the kitchen and into his bed that was in the connected living room. Chris immediately felt horrible. “Sorry, Honey, I’m just frustrated, I shouldn’t have yelled. Let’s just put math away and call it a night, yeah? I’ll write Mrs. Stevens a note to tell her to get better problems?”  
“Ice cream?” Raine smiled, looking excited and Chris couldn’t say no.   
“A small amount. It’s almost bed time, okay?” Raine nodded, sliding off Chris’s lap and going towards the freezer. “Go get ready for bed, I’ll get two bowls for us.” As Chris went towards the kitchen, Raine ran towards her room as Chris got the Brigham’s ice cream out and divided it up, giving Raine more than he probably should have.   
“I’m ready!” Chris turned around, seeing that Raine was in fact in pajama’s -just a really old t-shirt of Chris’s -and was already sitting at the island.   
“You were quick. Maybe I should promise ice cream when we’re running late.” He smiled, passing his six-year-old her portion.   
“You got more.”  
“I’m bigger, older, and I make the rules. When you’re older come talk to me.” As the dad-daughter duo dug into their ice cream, Chris thought that he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else except here.   
As they finished up, Chris put their bowls in the sink as Raine went into her bathroom to brush her teeth. As Chris finished the dishes, he followed Raine into the bathroom, seeing her toothpaste covered face and Dodger licking her face.   
“Hey, Dodger, cut it out, Bud. C’mere Raine, lemme finish it up.” Chris bent down, taking the child toothbrush and brushing his daughter’s teeth. As she rinsed, Chris went ahead and switched on the bathroom and the hallway night lights. As Raine followed her dad into her room, Chris turned down her bed, switched on the fairy lights that would be staying on all night.   
“Can you check the closet,” Raine asked as she climbed into her bed.   
“I’ll check the closet and under the bed. Just close your eyes.” The doctor said that Raine was supposed to be over her fear, but Raine was still coming into Chris’s room nightly, crying over something in her closet. Chris would check every night if it meant a full night’s sleep. So far, he wasn’t successful.   
As Chris opened her closet and looked behind everything, he heard Dodger’s dog tags, knowing that Dodger was probably sticking with Raine tonight. As Chris walked to the bed, crouching down until he was on his stomach and looked under the bed finding nothing, Raine gently hummed to Dodger, the dog relaxing immediately.   
“Nothing, Sweetie, but I’m just down the hall okay? My door’s open like every night. Dodger’s your guard dog too. He won’t let anyone, or anything get you.”   
“Night, Daddy!” Chris smiled, leaning down to kiss her forehead, wiping the stray hairs away from her forehead.   
“Love you, Sweetheart.” Chris left her door cracked, knowing very well that he most likely was going to end up having Raine climbing into his bed even before he put his pajamas on. He switched on the news, changing from jeans into worn down sweatpants, going into his en-suite and brushing his teeth and washing his face.   
“Daddy!” Chris sighed, going from his bathroom to his six-year old’s room again. Standing in the doorway he could see that his daughter was hiding against her wall, her blankets wrapped around her. Dodger was still asleep, used to this routine by now.   
Chris slowly walked to her, sitting on the edge of her bed, Raine immediately crawling into his lap, crying into his t-shirt. Chris gently ran his hand over the back of her head, keeping her wrapped into his arms, shushing her quietly.   
“What happened, Raine?”  
“T-There’s something i-in my closet!” Chris sighed, moving so he was sitting against the head of Raine’s twin sized bed. Raine stayed pressed against her dad, trying to get any comfort.   
“I checked it a few minutes ago, Raine, and I didn’t see anything. Maybe it was the shadows.”  
“No! Something was there! Dodger growled!” Chris looked at the dog, who was still asleep, finding it hard to believe that he actually growled at the imaginary thing.   
“Okay, what do you want to do tonight?”  
“Can I sleep with you?” Raine looked up, a corner of her blanket in her mouth. Chris sighed, kissing her forehead.   
“Raine, you’ve got a perfectly fine room here and I really think you should start trying to stay in it. I’ll stick with you tonight. How does that sound?” Raine nodded, letting her head fall onto his chest. “I’ve gotta go turn off my lights and tv in my room. Can you stay here and wait for me?” Raine just gripped her dad tighter, letting Chris know he wasn’t going anywhere without his daughter. “Okay, up we get.” Chris stood up, keeping Raine wrapped in her blankets.   
“I’m scared, Daddy, what if they come back when you’re asleep?” Chris felt his stomach drop because he knew exactly what these signs were. He was terrified of Raine having to suffer from anxiety like him, but when she didn’t show any signs of anxiety when she was younger Chris thought she was in the clear.   
“I’m going to stay up until you fall asleep, okay? We can sleep with the lights on too.”   
“But you like the dark.”  
“We can sleep with the lights on. I can fall asleep anywhere, Sweetie, don’t worry ‘bout me.”   
“Thanks, Daddy.” Raine put her head back down on Chris’s shoulder, closing her eyes. Chris turned off his TV and went back towards Raine’s room, turning his room lights off before walking back to his daughter’s room.   
As they settled back down, Chris slid under the covers, rearranging Raine so she was under the blankets, but cuddled up into his side, her eyes still closed.   
“Can you sing to me, Daddy?” Chris sighed, but knew that it was the easiest way to get Raine to sleep.   
“Any song in particular?”  
“The Pooh one!”   
Christopher Robin and I walked along  
Under branches lit up by the moon.  
Posing our questions to owl and Eeyore  
As our days disappeared all too soon.  
But I've wandered much further today than I should  
And I can't seem to find my way back to the wood.  
So, help me if you can I've got to get  
Back to the house at Pooh corner by one.  
You’d be surprised there's so much to be done,  
Count all the bees in the hive,  
Chase all the clouds from the sky.  
Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh.  
Chris looked down at his daughter, seeing that her eyes were closed and that her breath was even, meaning that she was asleep. He smiled, kissing her head once more before closing his eyes and falling asleep, knowing to appreciate how dependent she was on him as much as he could.   
~~  
Chris woke up to a small finger poking his cheek. He heard his daughter shush someone and then heard Dodger bark.   
“Dodger, shhh, you’ll wake Daddy.” Chris smiled a bit, pulling away from his daughter’s tiny hands and growled playfully. As he opened his eyes, he saw Raine giggling and standing at the edge of the bed.   
“You know who comes for little girls who wake up their dad?” Raine screeched as Chris leaped, Raine just got away from her dad’s tickling hands. Chris slowly chased after her, sliding on the wood floor. As Raine turned into the living room, Chris got her cornered, picking her up and kissing all over her face as she giggled, trying to get out of his grasp.   
“I’m too old for kisses, Daddy! I’m six.”   
“You’re never too old for kisses.” Chris kissed her nose once more before letting her down and leading her to the kitchen. “So, breakfast?” As the dad-daughter duo went about their normal morning routines, Chris knew he’d never change this for the world.


End file.
